


А стоит ли ужинать при свечах?

by Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктора Маккоя сразила страшная болезнь, и первое свидание тому виной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	А стоит ли ужинать при свечах?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Appropriateness of Candles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/216640) by Schildkroete. 



Стол был накрыт. Удостоверившись, что каждый прибор из столового набора находится на своём месте, Леонард Маккой ещё раз взглянул в книгу по сервировке. Вилки, ножи, ложки, стаканы, свечи... Да, всё было на своих местах. Однако доктор снова окинул стол оценивающим взглядом, на случай, если что-либо из кухонной утвари решило сбежать за то время, пока он не смотрел. Ведь Спок был Споком, он наверняка знал всё о правильной сервировке по такому случаю, и не откажет себе в комментарии.   
  
И тогда Маккой треснет его по голове подсвечником.  
  
По-видимому, свечи были не самой лучшей задумкой. Слишком романтично. Что он, что Спок - это не про них. Ничего такого, всего лишь свидание. Возможно, они были слегка влюблены, по крайней мере, Маккой. А Спок наверняка нет, сплошной разум и логика. Доктор был уверен, если бы ему пришло в голову спросить у Спока, зачем им вообще встречаться, тот сумел бы перечислить двадцать причин, почему логично вступать с ним в отношения. Ничего возвышенного в этом не было и лишь увеличивало шансы канделябра в конце вечера стать орудием убийства — значит, обойдутся без них.  
  
Маккой убрал со стола свечи, разрушая созданную композицию. Он торопливо открыл следующую страницу с примерами сервировки и начал заново.  
  
Это будет худшим первым свиданием в его жизни.  
  
Закончив все приготовления, доктор в очередной раз взялся оценивать убранство стола. Столовые приборы были начищены до блеска и находились строго на своих местах. Ложка для салата — и та была на своём месте! И ни одному предмету посуды не удалось начать свою собственную жизнь за его спиной...  
  
И всё это закончится крахом.  
  
Они со Споком постоянно спорили и с завидным упорством расходились во мнениях. Это рандеву, задуманное, чтобы хорошо провести время вместе, предполагало приятную компанию и миролюбивую обстановку. Ничего кроме неловкости между ним и Споком такое мероприятие не могло вызвать! Конечно же, они будут ужинать в полной тишине, так и не придумав темы для разговора. А затем Спок найдёт повод попрощаться, и он будет этому только рад. И их на протяжении всей дальнейшей службы так и будет сопровождать скованность между ними.  
  
Чёртов Джим со своими идеями! Это свидание не поможет им сблизиться, а положит конец всему тому, что могло бы быть.  
  
Это просто не могло сработать. Ничего не получится. И всё же Маккой не мог себе представить, как он открывает Споку дверь и сообщает о том, что их встреча — пустая трата времени, ставя крест на том, что и начаться-то не успело.  
  
Доктор слышал трель дверного звонка, видел, как Спок входит. Отчётливо мог разглядеть себя, когда говорил:

«Это не сработает, Спок. Мы оба не созданы для романтики. Остановимся и сохраним то, что есть между нами сейчас».  
  
«Как пожелаете», — отвечал тот и удалялся.  
  
Леонард Маккой встряхнул головой, разгоняя непрошенные картинки, заново принимаясь за тщательный осмотр стола. Хорошо, значит, он всё же мог себе это представить. В действительности, это даже выглядело заманчивым.  
  
О Господи, неужели это происходило с ним! У него был мандраж. Мандраж из за первого свидания со Споком. Это явно не то, чем он когда-нибудь сможет с кем-либо поделиться.  
  
Возможно, он мог бы всё отменить. Из-за болезни. Ему действительно было плохо. Но время было упущено, он ждал Спока с минуты на минуту.  
  
На самом деле, тот задерживался уже на несколько минут.  
  
Маккой нахмурился, на смену лёгкой тошноте от волнения пришло раздражение. Неслыханно! Он сводит себя с ума страхами перед их встречей, а этому вулканцу не хватает воспитания даже на то, чтобы явиться и подтвердить самые худшие его ожидания.  
  
Раздражение доктора нарастало. Спок никогда не опаздывал. Если только сам этого не хотел. Что, конечно, не могло быть правдой, ведь в этом не было никакой логики!  
  
И все же Маккой задавался вопросом, не считает ли Спок, что их "новые отношения" предполагают то, что в чем-то он должен уподобиться земной женщине. Несправедливое сравнение по отношению к женщинам, но, вспоминая все свои юношеские отношения с дамами, Маккой не смог припомнить ни одной, которая бы не считала подходящим прийти на их первую встречу с хорошо просчитанным опозданием.  
  
Все они утверждали, что задерживались исключительно по жутко важным причинам, но Маккой знал лучше: в этом было таинство, секрет, который женщины из поколения в поколение передавали друг другу. План, который открывал им то, из-за чего стоило нервировать мужчину, который пришёл на свидание, заставляя его ждать.  
  
Возможно, Ухура с Кристиной тоже узнали об этой страшной тайне и поделились со Споком инструкциями. Однако представить Кристину, которая учит Спока, как вести себя на первом свидании с её шефом, он не мог.  
  
Оставалась Ухура. К счастью, Маккой не мог вообразить себе сцену, в которой он звонит Нийоте, чтобы спросить, не поделилась ли она со Споком парой-тройкой земных хитростей.  
  
Потому что это была действительно дурацкая задумка. Когда Маккой уже всерьёз собирался постучать головой о стену, раздался дверной сигнал.  
  
Снаружи ждал Спок. Его одежда отлично соответствовала поводу. И доктор должен был признать, выглядел он элегантно. Спок всегда одевался со вкусом, хоть и без изысков.  
  
Маккой пристально посмотрел на него:

«Вы опоздали».  
  
«Так и есть, доктор, — начал Спок. — Причина моей задержки — интересный научный эксперимент».  
  
«Неужели вы проводили опыты с ядовитыми испарениями? Другого объяснения, почему вы забыли воспользоваться доступными вам устройствами связи, я не представляю», — Маккой всё ещё разглядывал своего гостя, не забывая, правда, следить за тем, стоит ли накрытый им ужин на том же месте.  
  
Спок никогда не теряет счёт времени, Маккой это знал точно.  
  
«Меня терзали сомнения, успеете ли вы добраться сюда до того, как закончится наша увольнительная», — продолжил он.  
  
Спок прошёл внутрь. Осматриваясь вокруг, он не забыл изогнуть брови:

«Я вижу, вы много времени уделили тому, чтобы навести порядок».  
  
«Здесь всегда так, — сказал в свою защиту доктор. — Присаживайтесь уже, Спок, иначе я решу, что вы действительно сегодня надышались чем-то ядовитым».  
  
«Напротив, — ответил тот со всем вулканским достоинством, — меня интересует, не забыли ли вы об основах гостеприимства и собираетесь ли предложить своему гостю напиток».  
  
Ну, по крайней мере, Спок всегда оставался Споком.  
  
Маккой сделал недовольный вид, втайне радуясь тому, что тот задержался и их перебранка помогла ему почувствовать себя в своей тарелке.  
  
И внезапно осознав, какова была цель вулканца, Леонард широко улыбнулся:

«Да, вы правы, я тоже был обеспокоен».  
  
Они сели за стол, планируя приняться за заказанную им еду, и Спок начал сосредоточено изучать сервировку.  
  
«Вы показали неожиданные навыки в подготовке романтического ужина, доктор, — заметил он. — Однако, как мне кажется, забыли про свечи».


End file.
